


[DA:I] Skromni z natury...

by Aellinis



Series: Skromni z natury, dzielni w czynach [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Polski | Polish, Prequel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aellinis/pseuds/Aellinis
Summary: Trevelyanowie są najmocniej powiązanym z Zakonem rodem w Ostwick. Nic więc dziwnego, że gdy roznosi się wieść o konklawe organizowanym przez Boską Justynię V, bann Trevelyan wysyła swoją najmłodszą córkę, by asystowała starszym krewnym podczas szczytu...





	[DA:I] Skromni z natury...

— _Błogosławieni, którzy stanęli przed splugawionymi i nikczemnymi, i nie cofnęli się. Błogosławieni pokój czyniący, bohaterowie słusznej sprawy_.

Zimny marmur stopniowo wyciągał całe ciepło z kolan Oriany. Nie zamierzała narzekać – przez ponad dwadzieścia lat swojego życia zdążyła już się przyzwyczaić do dyskomfortu i chłodu posadzki. Chyba nawet była w stanie powiedzieć, że lubiła przebywać w kaplicy – kochała spokój i ciszę, jakie towarzyszyły podczas samotnych modlitw.

— _Błogosławieni cnotliwi – światło w ciemności_ — recytowała.

— _Albowiem w ich krwi tętni wola Stwórcy_ — dopowiedział znajomy głos.

Oriana podniosła się z klęczek, otrzepała spodnie z kurzu i odwróciła się.

— Witaj, Kavynie — powitała przybysza z uśmiechem.

Zerknęła przy tym w twarz brata, będącą niemal lustrzanym odbiciem jej własnej. Byli dwoma stronami tej samej monety – oboje jasnowłosi, bladzi, ze złotawymi piegami na policzkach. Różnili się od siebie jedynie drobnostkami: Kavyn miał – na przykład – mocno zarysowaną, ojcowską szczękę, Oriana natomiast ładnie zaokrąglone, matczyne rysy. Niezwykle często ludzie brali ich za bliźnięta.

Jednak to nie podobieństwo sprawiło, iż posiadająca trzech starszych braci Oriana najbardziej ukochała sobie spędzać czas z najmłodszym z nich. Kavyn bowiem jako jedyny nie traktował jej jak porcelanową lalkę, którą można z łatwością stłuc. Nigdy nie zachowywał się wobec niej protekcjonalnie – co często zdarzało się ojcu i pozostałym braciom – i potrafił zaakceptować, iż jego mała siostrzyczka od pewnego czasu nie jest już taka mała – czego, niestety, reszta męskiej części najbliższej rodziny nie potrafiła dostrzec.

Dawniej rzadko mogła pozwolić sobie na przyjemność spędzenia dni z Kavynem. Większość czasu pomieszkiwała w klasztorze, przechodząc rygorystyczny proces rekrutacji do zakonu templariuszy. Kiedy zaognił się konflikt magów ze zbrojnym ramieniem Zakonu, bann Trevelyan, ojciec Oriany, zażądał odesłania córki do domu – tuż przed tym, jak miała zostać oficjalnie przyjęta w szeregi templariuszy. Od dnia jej powrotu wszyscy członkowie rodu tryskali radością, że jeszcze nie złożyła odpowiednich ślubów i nie podano jej pierwszej dawki lyrium.

Oriana natomiast uznała to za swoją największą porażkę. Naprawdę _chciała_ się do czegoś przydać, zwłaszcza że była najmłodszym dzieckiem Trevelyanów. Jej tytuł znaczył w praktyce mniej od koniuszego, na dziedziczenie nie miała szans.

— Czy ty robisz coś innego niż modlenie się? — zapytał brat. — Zawsze, kiedy cię szukam, jesteś tutaj i klęczysz przed tym posągiem Andrasty. Odpowiedziała ci kiedyś?

— Wyobraź sobie, że robię. Czytam, na ten przykład — odparła nieco zgryźliwie. — Owszem, odpowiedziała. Chcesz usłyszeć, co myśli o tobie?

— Co?

Oriana delikatnie uniosła jasną brew. Naprawdę złapał haczyk?

— Że masz przestać prosić ją o dziewczynę — oznajmiła poważnie, choć drgające kąciki ust świadczyły, iż z całych sił stara się nie uśmiechnąć.

— Ha, ha. Bardzo zabawne. — Zmiażdżył ją spojrzeniem. — Ale do rzeczy. Ojciec kazał przekazać, że chce cię widzieć w swoim gabinecie.

— Dlaczego? — zapytała, założywszy jasny kosmyk za ucho.

— Nie wiem, siostrzyczko. — Kavyn pokręcił głową. — Ojciec cię uwielbia. Może po prostu chce spytać o poradę w jakiejś arcyważnej kwestii.

— Mam taką nadzieję — westchnęła.

Oriana wyszła z kaplicy, z lekkim zdziwieniem zauważając, iż w domostwie panuje niepokojąca cisza. Nigdzie nie widziała służebnych elfów, które zwykle krzątały się po przejściach, starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Wartownicy pilnujący korytarzy pozdrawiali ją uprzejmymi skinieniami głów, ale nie ważyli się odezwać ani słowem.

Zmarszczyła brwi i napięła ramiona. Ciszę tolerowała tylko wtedy, gdy jej potrzebowała. W innych wypadkach uznawała ją za bardzo zły znak.

Pokonała ostatnie dwa stopnie prowadzące na wyższe piętro i podążyła w lewą stronę. Minęła drzwi ozdobione na futrynie subtelnym malunkiem przedstawiającym gałązki z listkami. Za nimi znajdowała się pracownia, w której matka malowała obrazy. Dawniej Oriana chciała podzielać jej pasję – okazało się jednak, iż los nie obdarzył jej zbyt wielkimi umiejętnościami malarskimi.

Zatrzymała się dopiero przy kolejnych, prostych drzwiach z jasnego drewna. Uniosła rękę i zapukała dwa razy, dopiero teraz czując, jak serce obija jej się o klatkę piersiową. Wzięła głęboki wdech i weszła do środka.

Ojciec stał tyłem do drzwi, wpatrując się w krajobraz za oknem. Nie był stary – nie miał jeszcze nawet czterdziestu pięciu lat. Pomimo zmarszczek w kącikach oczu i ust – sugerujących, iż często się śmiał – i przyprószonych lekką siwizną jasnobrązowych włosów nadal miał powodzenie u kobiet. Oriana niejednokrotnie widziała, iż przedstawicielki płci pięknej oglądały się za nim na ulicach.

Teraz jednak wyglądał na zamyślonego. Jego ściągnięte brwi zbiegały się u nasady długiego i prostego nosa, niemal łącząc w pojedynczą linię.

— Chciałeś mnie widzieć — powiedziała niepewnie, zamknąwszy drzwi.

Odwrócił się od okna.

— Dobrze, że jesteś, kochanie — oznajmił. — Twoja matka też powinna zaraz tutaj być.

Oriana aż się zjeżyła. Jak poważna musiała być sprawa, iż oboje rodziców brało udział w rozmowie? Nie przypominała sobie, by w ostatnim czasie czymś zawiniła. By _kiedykolwiek_ czymś zawiniła.

— Matka? — powtórzyła bezwiednie.

Zawiasy drzwi skrzypnęły – _wypadałoby je naoliwić_ , pomyślała Oriana – i w drzwiach pojawiła się lady Trevelyan.

— O wilku mowa — powiedział ojciec, skinąwszy głową swojej żonie, i odsunął krzesło. — Usiądź, Lilian.

Zmierzyła go przeciągłym spojrzeniem szarych jak burzowe chmury oczu i podeszła bliżej. Oriana zauważyła, iż rąbek oraz rękawy tuniki matki poplamione były błękitną farbą – z pewnością malowała właśnie kolejny obraz. Musiała więc zostać oderwana od pracy – nie pokazałaby się nikomu w zachlapanym temperami ubraniu. Zawsze bowiem stanowiła definicję doskonałości – ceniła sobie perfekcję zarówno podczas pracy, jak i w wyglądzie.

Perfekcjonizm był zresztą jedyną – poza urodą – cechą, jaką Oriana po niej odziedziczyła.

— Mogę postać — odparła Lilian, odgarnąwszy z czoła kosmyk wysunięty z idealnie ułożonej fryzury. — Naprawdę jesteś pewien, Marcusie?

— Nie. Ale Oriana sobie poradzi.

Oriana zmarszczyła brwi. Nie lubiła nie wiedzieć, o co chodzi, _zwłaszcza_ jeśli rozmowa – jak w tym przypadku – dotyczyła jej osoby.

— A jeśli nie? Jest młoda. Niedoświadczona — zaprotestowała matka. — Narażasz ją na atak zbuntowanych magów!

— Nie cieszy mnie ta perspektywa, Lilian, ale to ryzyko, które musimy podjąć — westchnął Marcus. — Nie mogę wysłać Darena, Aedana ani Kavyna, mają swoje obowiązki, lecz Oriana...

Wymieniona odchrząknęła, próbując przypomnieć rodzicom o swojej obecności. Nienawidziła zostawać pomijana w rozmowie, ale wolała się nie odzywać – uczono ją, by nie przerywać starszym.

Ojciec nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. To sprawiło, iż Oriana sapnęła ze złości.

— Czy mogę — nie wytrzymała — _najpierw_ się dowiedzieć, _gdzie_ i _kiedy_ zamierzacie mnie wysłać, a dopiero _później_ zdecydować, czy _rzeczywiście_ mnie wyślecie?

Matka odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na Orianę tak, jakby dopiero teraz zauważyła jej obecność.

— Tak, kochanie — powiedziała Lilian. — Marcus, proszę, wytłumacz. Jesteś lepiej poinformowany niż ja. — W jej tonie zabrzmiała delikatna uraza.

Ojciec odchrząknął.

— W fereldeńskiej Świątyni Świętych Prochów za niecały miesiąc odbędzie się konklawe Boskiej — zaczął. — Nasi dalsi krewni z zakonu templariuszy proszą o to, byś im asystowała.

Oriana zesztywniała. Nigdy nie była dalej niż w Starkhaven. Miała udać się aż do Fereldenu? Do zimnego, mokrego państwa, które ponoć cuchnęło zmokłym psem? Aż zadrżała w duchu.

Ponadto miała podróżować z krewnymi, których znała może z widzenia. Nie do końca cieszyła ją ta perspektywa.

— Nie jestem przecież templariuszką — odparła rozgoryczona.

— Wiem, kochanie, ale odebrałaś już niezbędne wyszkolenie. I pomyśl tylko: będziesz świadkiem wydarzeń, które zmienią świat. Może nawet będziesz miała na nie wpływ! — przekonywał ojciec.

Zerknęła na niego z powątpiewaniem. Wiedziała, jaki świat z chęcią by widział – taki, jaki był przed eksplozją Zakonu w Kirkwall. Podzielała jego zdanie, tak – jednocześnie bała się, że konklawe Boskiej nie zmieni niczego, a nawet bardziej zaogni konflikt. Wiedziała co prawda, że nikt nie poważyłby się zaatakować na świętej ziemi – nie można było jednak przewidzieć, co stanie się po zakończeniu szczytu.

— Nadal twierdzę, iż narażasz ją na atak zbuntowanych magów — rzuciła z przekąsem Lilian. — Wolałabym nie stracić jedynej córki.

— Skończ z najgorszymi scenariuszami, Lilian. Nasza córka sobie poradzi. Prawda, kochanie? — Marcus zwrócił się do Oriany.

Nie odpowiedziała, zbladłszy lekko. Zawsze miała ojca za wzór do naśladowania i nigdy szczególnie się mu nie sprzeciwiała. Cechowała się grzecznością i posłuszeństwem, wykonywała bez protestów każdy jego rozkaz oraz robiła wszystko, by był z niej dumny. Tym razem jednak poczuła przemożną chęć, by się sprzeciwić.

Z drugiej strony... Bała się, iż odmowa rozczaruje ojca.

Nie była pewna, czy powinna się zgodzić na wyprawę do Fereldenu. Zerknęła na twarz Marcusa. Liczył na nią – widziała to w jego oczach. Jak mogłaby go zawieść, gdy darzył ją takim zaufaniem?

— Tak — powiedziała, nim zdążyła przemyśleć odpowiedź. Skrzywiła się, gdy słowa spłynęły z języka. Nie mogła już ich odwołać.

Zaklęła w myślach. Nigdy nie potrafiła odmówić ojcu.

— Kiedy wyruszam? — zapytała słabo.

— Jutro w południe — odpowiedział. — Będziesz miała dostatecznie dużo czasu na pożegnania, kochanie. A teraz powinnaś iść się wyspać.

— To wszystko, tak? — upewniła się Oriana.

— Owszem. Możesz już odejść — potwierdził.

Skinęła posłusznie głową i opuściła gabinet.

Długo pałętała się po korytarzach domostwa. Zajrzała do salonu, do biblioteki, do jadalni, do zbrojowni, ponownie zawitała do kaplicy, po czym wspięła się po schodach na drugie piętro, zachodząc w głowę, dlaczego właściwie nigdy nie potrafiła sprzeciwić się ojcu. Nie znalazła jednak odpowiednio dobrego powodu, a o najbardziej oczywistym z nich nawet nie chciała myśleć.

Przytłoczona własną pasywnością weszła do swojej sypialni, zdjęła buty i wierzchnią warstwę ubrania, padła na łóżko i zwinęła się w kłębek.

 

***

  


Oriana nie wyspała się tej nocy. Przez większość czasu nie mogła usnąć, kręciła się jedynie na ogromnym łóżku i przyglądała cętkom księżycowego światła na podłodze. Za każdym razem, kiedy przymykała już oczy i powoli zapadała w sen, nagle wybudzała się, jakby jakaś siła wyższa nie chciała, by była wypoczęta. Dopiero przed świtem udało jej się zapaść w krótką drzemkę.

Ziewnęła potężnie i wstała z łóżka, konstatując – po wysokości słońca – że świt już przeminął. Spostrzegła również, iż na blacie leżą idealnie poskładane ubrania. Nie zauważyła ich, gdy poprzedniego dnia wchodziła do sypialni. Może służąca wślizgnęła się cichaczem do pokoju i je tutaj zostawiła.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Wzięła w dłonie pierwszy z brzegu element garderoby. Podbity miękkim, baranim futrem płaszcz z ciemnozielonego materiału sprawiał wrażenie bardzo ciepłego. Szczątkowe opancerzenie chroniące ramiona i barki oraz zapięcia płaszcza wykonano z oksydowanego srebra. Orianie wydawało się, że gdyby założyła okrycie teraz, z pewnością ugotowałaby się we własnym pocie.

Odłożyła płaszcz na bok i zajęła się oglądaniem pozostałych rzeczy. Jasnobrązowa kamizelka, popielaty kaftan o skromnym, eleganckim kroju – zapinany na złote guziki, jak zauważyła – i szare spodnie nie były jakieś nadzwyczajne, podobne ubrania nosiła na co dzień. Ostatnie fragmenty stroju stanowiły skórzane rękawice, pas i torba – nie wyróżniały się jednak zbytnio, więc Oriana nie zatrzymała na nich uwagi.

Zakręciło jej się w głowie na myśl, że _to wszystko_ będzie musiała włożyć. Nigdy w życiu nie była zmuszona do ubrania tylu warstw. Wolne Marchie miały raczej cieplejszy klimat – zimy były łagodne, a lata upalne – dlatego też niezbyt często Oriana miała okazję, by zarzucić na siebie coś grubszego. Nie pamiętała zresztą, by _kiedykolwiek_ założyła więcej niż dwie warstwy.

Wciągnęła spodnie na nogi i założyła kaftan oraz kamizelkę. Zaplotła włosy w warkocz i oplotła go wokół głowy, tu i ówdzie wsuwając szpile, by kosmyki nie wysunęły się z fryzury. Szybko wzuła buty, które ktoś wspaniałomyślnie zostawił obok łóżka. Przewiesiła torbę przez ramię, uprzednio wpychając do niej pas i rękawice, chwyciła płaszcz i wyszła z sypialni.

Przeszły ją dreszcze.

Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że się boi. Nigdy wcześniej nie opuszczała Ostwick sama. Wiedziała co prawda, iż w wyprawie biorą udział jej starsi krewni, ale o stokroć wolałaby, by to bracia jej towarzyszyli. Czułaby się pewniej, gdyby chociaż Kavyn dotrzymywał jej towarzystwa.

_Och, szlag by to_ – pomyślała ze złością.

Mogła do końca życia krzyczeć, płakać i wściekać się na samą siebie, że nie potrafiła sprzeciwić się ojcu, albo się z tym pogodzić i dostrzec dobre strony tej sytuacji.

A dobre strony istniały, tylko Oriana do tej pory nie zawracała sobie nimi głowy. Teraz uświadomiła sobie, że może dobrze byłoby – chociaż na chwilę – wyrwać się ze złotej klatki, odpocząć od oczekiwań ojca. Ponadto chciała obejrzeć Świątynię Świętych Prochów, w której mieściły się ongiś szczątki Oblubienicy Stwórcy, a że na jej terenie organizowano konklawe...

Od razu polepszył jej się humor.

— Oriano — upominający głos matki poniósł się przez korytarz — gdzie się podziewasz? Wszyscy na ciebie czekają!

— Już idę, mamo! — krzyknęła i zbiegła po ostatnich stopniach.

Dołączyła do stojącej w holu matki, której wargi pociągnięte krwistoczerwoną pomadką były zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę, i niemal zamrugała ze zdziwienia.

Z twarzy Lilian Trevelyan nie bił zwyczajowy chłód. Nie – coś, co tkwiło na jej licu, mogło być czymś na kształt mieszanki troski z zamyśleniem. Oriana nie była jednak co do tego pewna.

— Nie podoba mi się, że ojciec cię tam wysyła — powiedziała bezceremonialnie matka, gdy podeszła bliżej. — Nie podoba mi się również, że nie potrafiłaś mu odmówić.

— Kogoś musiał wysłać. — Oriana wzruszyła ramionami.

— Jesteś dorosła. Powinnaś sama podjąć decyzję — zauważyła z lekką naganą w głosie. — A tymczasem zdecydowałaś postąpić wbrew swoim poglądom i przekonaniom. Nie pierwszy raz zresztą.

Oriana napięła ramiona. Milczała, nie wychodząc z podziwu nad tym, jak bardzo matka znała się na ludziach. Była też trochę przytłoczona tym, jak szybko znalazła słowa na to, czego ona nie potrafiła nazwać już od lat.

— W Fereldenie nie będzie go u twojego boku. Będziesz musiała samodzielnie podejmować decyzje — ciągnęła. — I lepiej, byś nauczyła się odmawiać ojcu, inaczej do końca życia będziesz uległa. Nikt nie potrzebuje owcy w świecie pełnym wilków.

— Umiem odmawiać — żachnęła się Oriana.

— Wszystkim, tylko nie jemu. — Lilian wzruszyła ramionami. — Przemyśl to, kochanie. Będziesz miała na to dużo czasu. A teraz chodź.

 

***

  


Podróż do portu nie była zbyt długa ani męcząca. Upłynęła w ciszy, gdyż matka nie odezwała się od wyjścia z domostwa. Orianie było to na rękę – miała wrażenie, iż rodzicielka ciągnęłaby dyskusję aż do momentu, w którym usłyszałaby, że ma rację. Wiedziała co prawda, że faktycznie się nie myli – nie chciała jednak tego przyznać.

Gdy weszły na teren doków, zauważyła, że mała grupa ludzi zebrała się na pirsie przy jednym ze szkunerów. Zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Zrobiło jej się słabo – nigdy nie lubiła pożegnań.

Miała chęć cofnąć się o krok. Uciec. Zniknąć. Rozpłynąć w cieniach.

Matka popchnęła ją lekko do przodu, zmuszając tym samym do ruchu. Chcąc nie chcąc, podążyła w stronę grupy, czując, jak ogarniają ją mdłości.

Pierwszy zauważył ją Daren, jej najstarszy brat. Najbardziej przypominał ojca – zarówno z wyglądu, jak i usposobienia. Był najpoważniejszy i najspokojniejszy z całego rodzeństwa, toteż zwykle przypadało mu w udziale pełnienie funkcji rozjemcy w sporach.

Niemal natychmiast zgniótł siostrę w potężnym uścisku. Oriana mogłaby się założyć, iż nawet niedźwiedź padłby nieprzytomny, gdyby Daren założył mu podobny chwyt.

— Daren, puść mnie — wymamrotała.

— Będziemy tęsknić — powiedział.

— Kto będzie, ten będzie — rzucił obcesowo Aedan.

Z trojga braci za nim Oriana przepadała najmniej – nie przemawiał do niej jego styl życia, zupełnie rozbieżny z ich rodowym mottem. Nigdy nie charakteryzował się zbytnią religijnością – był templariuszem, składał śluby, że poświęca swoje życie Stwórcy, a jakoś nie przeszkadzało mu to, by flirtować z każdą napotkaną kobietą, którą uznał za interesującą. Ponadto Aedan miał dość niepoważne podejście do życia. Był lekkomyślny, porywczy i każdy problem chciał rozwiązywać siłą. Uwielbiał również się przechwalać.

I – zresztą jak ojciec czy Daren – nadal uważał ją za małą dziewczynkę, która nie poradzi sobie w wielkim świecie. To niemiłosiernie drażniło Orianę. Była w stanie zrozumieć tę nadmierną protekcjonalność, mając osiem, dziesięć czy czternaście lat. Teraz jednak liczyła sobie dwadzieścia trzy wiosny, a ojciec i najstarsi bracia nie potrafili tego przyjąć do wiadomości.

Zaraz po wypowiedzi Aedan został chyba uderzony, bo rozległo się głuche plaśnięcie.

— Hej, żartowałem! — obruszył się.

— Egida, dusisz nam siostrę! — Usłyszała głos Kavyna.

Moment później Oriana z ulgą wciągnęła powietrze do płuc. Miała wrażenie, że Daren pogruchotał jej co najmniej dwa żebra. Nigdy nie dowiedziała się, czemu najstarszy brat zawdzięcza swój pseudonim – była jednak pewna, że miało to związek z siłą, którą nie potrafił oszczędnie dysponować.

— Poradzisz sobie — oznajmił, klepiąc ją po ramieniu.

— Jeżeli przez radzenie sobie — wtrącił Aedan z krzywym uśmiechem — masz na myśli kompletną porażkę, to tak. Poradzi sobie.

Zgromiła go ostrym spojrzeniem, tak podobnym do spojrzenia, którym często posługiwała się matka, że brat aż cofnął się o krok.

— Na Stwórcę i Andrastę w Złotym Mieście, żadne z was nie zna się na żartach? — żachnął się.

— Ty kpisz, a nie żartujesz — zauważyła matka, marszcząc brwi.

Oriana napięła ramiona, czując suchość w gardle. Zdała sobie sprawę z tego, iż łydki zaczęły jej się trząść. Naprawdę nienawidziła pożegnań – miała wrażenie, że za moment wybuchnie płaczem. Wzięła głęboki wdech. Przecież nie wyjeżdżała na długo!

— Marcus, ile jeszcze będziecie przeciągać? Zaraz wypływamy!

Głos dobiegający ze szkunera wyrwał ją z rozmyślań. Ocknęła się i zerknęła na rodzinę. Znów naszły ją wątpliwości – wiedziała, że jeśli wejdzie na okręt, nie będzie już odwrotu. Przez chwilę nawet rozmyślała nad ucieczką z portu, ale zrezygnowała.

_Do kroćset, chcesz rezygnować z prawdopodobnie jedynej okazji, by zobaczyć świat poza Wolnymi Marchiami?_ – przemknęło jej przez głowę.

— No to... — zaczęła niepewnie. — Do zobaczenia.

— Liczę, że nas nie zawiedziesz — oznajmił ojciec.

— A zawsze mi się wydawało, że jesteś dobrym matematykiem, ojcze — parsknął drugi z braci.

— Aedan! — zgromiła go matka.

— Dobra już, dobra. Uważaj na siebie — powiedział niechętnie Aedan.

Oriana wypuściła powietrze z płuc. Jeden z mężczyzn – prawdopodobnie jej krewny, którego widziała pierwszy raz w życiu – krępy starzec o dość bujnym zaroście, zdjął cumę dziobową i przerzucił ją przez pokład. Wszedł po trapie na okręt – po krótkim namyśle zrobiła to samo, ignorując uporczywe kłucie w klatce piersiowej.

— Możemy wyruszać! — zawołał ktoś.

Ostatnim spojrzeniem omiotła panoramę Ostwick. Nie było już odwrotu.

 

***

  


Szkuner przechylił się na lewą stronę, gdy kolejna fala uderzyła w burtę. Oriana z całej siły przytrzymała się masztu, złorzecząc pod nosem. Nie pojmowała, jak ludzie potrafią poruszać się na pokładzie – za każdym razem, gdy zakołysało okrętem, leciała jak długa na deski, powodując tylko ogólną wesołość.

I to nie tylko ona, jak zauważyła – młodzi żeglarze, zwani szczurami okrętowymi, również wycierali pokład swoim ciałem. Gdy tylko wstawali, fale znów zarzucały kadłubem, a proces powtarzał się, solidnie okraszony uciechą marynarzy.

— Refujcie żagle, wiatr się zmaga! I sklarujcie te liny, do cholery! — Polecenia, rzucane jedno przez drugie, były ledwie słyszalne przez łopot płótna.

Oriana dopiero niedawno zdała sobie sprawę, jak wiele prawdy znajdowało się w słowach, iż marynarze są niewolnikami pogody i wiatru. Przez ostatnie półtora tygodnia była świadkiem, jak zwyczajną wesołość na pokładzie zastępuje ponura obojętność, gdy wzburzone wody zmieniają się w spokojną taflę. Widziała również, jak Morze Przebudzonych popada w szaleństwo, a ostry wiatr dmie w żagle i burzy fale – wtedy codzienna praca na okręcie zmieniała się w żarliwą walkę o przeżycie.

Kiedy pogoda poprawiała się, życie wracało do normy. Śpiewy prowadzone przez szantymena zagłuszały skrzypienie drewna, kabestan zgrzytał i jęczał, a szczury okrętowe mierzyły zazdrosnym spojrzeniem starszych żeglarzy. Ten wzrok przypominał Orianie twarze dzieci, które ciągle porównuje się do rodzeństwa. Równie częstymi gośćmi na pokładzie były hazard, pijaństwo oraz swady.

Od marynarzy Oriana wolała trzymać się z daleka – niestety, nie można było tego powiedzieć o krewnych, którzy z radością dołączali do rozrywek żeglarzy. Rozumiała, iż szkuner nie obfitował w atrakcje, ale nie podobało jej się, że jej krewni upijają się wraz z załogą. Miast tego często ucinała sobie pogawędki z kwatermistrzem – dowiedziała się przy okazji nieco o zwyczajach marynarskich.

Żeglarze rechotali, gdy Oriana poleciała w stronę sterburty, a zaraz potem w przeciwnym kierunku.

Zaklęła szpetnie i podniosła się z pokładu. Płynęła statkiem pierwszy raz w życiu. Nie spodziewała się, że tyle razy będzie polerowała deski swoim ciałem. Nie kryła, że to trochę ją drażniło. Postanowiła jednak nie narzekać.

_Jeszcze kilka dni katorgi_ , pocieszyła się w myślach.

Nie mogła się doczekać, aż postawi stopę na stałym lądzie. Nawet jeśli ten ląd miał być mokry, zimny i cuchnąć psią sierścią.


End file.
